


30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 9, Holding Hands

by tinynerdlet



Series: 30 Day BenKaru Challenge [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinynerdlet/pseuds/tinynerdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Hikaru Sulu started with a walk along the dirt trails outside the city. As time progressed, their walk turned into something more romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day BenKaru Challenge -- Day 9, Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [See Story On Tumblr](http://spoopynerdlet.tumblr.com/post/148874766823/day-9-of-benkaru-holding-hands)

Outside the city, along the dirt trails, there seemed to be no one. It was just Ben and Hikaru, the autumn breeze, and leaves of orange and yellow that escaped their homes and drifted towards their final destination. Hikaru had stepped on a few, crunching them against the path that curved and slipped through that sliver of nature. He hadn’t meant to, but his eyes nor mind weren’t focused on those individual fragments of color. His eyes took in the whole picture. His mind hardly registered it.

Hikaru’s thoughts were solely on conversation. Ben spoke, then he, then back again in a comfortable cycle they’d grown accustomed to over the past few months. They walked apart, the space between them as natural as the conversation. Even when the words stopped, their hearts spoke and directed them towards new topics, new ideas, new revelations.

“I always thought this place looked like it came out of a fairy tale,” Ben said after one silent moment. Hikaru smiled.

“It kind of does,” he answered. A pause. He glanced over at Ben. “Are you expecting some sort of bandit to come out of the woods and attack us?”

“Not a bandit, a dragon,” Ben said, then paused, looking up, “Or maybe a knight fighting for a king who’s lost his morals.”

“Whatever it is, I’d protect you from it.”

Ben looked at him then. Hikaru could feel the warmth of the man’s smile seep onto his own.

“And I’d find a way to thank you.”

“Your happiness would be enough.”

“It wouldn’t, though.” Ben moved towards him then, cutting off his way and walking him back into a tree. His shoulders touched it. Hikaru glanced back out of instinct. His attention was pulled back when Ben’s hands circled around his own, bringing them close to his chest. Ben’s face came close to his. Hot air rolled across his nose and lips as Ben spoke low and quiet against the wind.

“You would risk your life to protect me in such a way and I, though not noble from birth, would have to repay your courageousness. I would have not money nor gold to give, but only a heart which, though battered, can last through the test of time and beyond. That is, if you would allow such a payment, sir knight.”

Hikaru had lost his breath somewhere in that speech. For a moment, all he could do was stare with wide eyes at Ben, who’s lips hovered over his own. Finally, he exhaled and managed to say, “I would.”

Ben hummed and closed the distance. Warmth brushed against Hikaru’s lips. He leaned forward and let the heat take him away. It lasted a moment. Then Ben pulled back. Hikaru looked at him through half lidded eyes. Ben smiled and walked back onto the trail. Hikaru followed. Natural silence surrounded them, but this time they walked hand-in-hand.


End file.
